cameras
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: They were lovers and partners throughout school and she was his equal in every way except her family didn't have the influence and prestige that he needed. And so he married another while still pining for her and loving her. Their hearts break collectively and he's made his choice, so shouldn't she? AU. One-shot. Mainly Tomione/Volmione. Bellamort.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Very AU one-shot. Loosely based off of Cameras/Good Ones Go Interlude by Drake.

.

.

.

Hermione smiled tightly at the couple before her, her eyes lingering on the manicured hand that was placed on the man's chest. Her own hand tightened on the arm that she was holding.

Bellatrix Riddle laughed beautifully at a joke that Hermione's date, Alphard Black, had told but all Hermione could focus on was Bellatrix's fucking hand on Tom Riddle's fucking chest.

She could feel Alphard's concerned eyes on her but she ignored him.

"And what about you, Miss Granger?" Bellatrix asked, haughtily. "Your parents are Muggle, are they not? Will you be relocating with them as with the other Muggles in their primitive war."

"Now, now, Bellatrix," Tom spoke, "We're no longer looking down on the Muggles. Miss Granger has been leading a perfect campaign to re-introduce our societies."

He looked at her for the first time that evening and she traced the high cheekbones and stormy eyes that were intimately familiar to her with her own golden eyes. She forced herself to look away from him and met Bellatrix's gaze. The woman had noticed and Hermione saw her eyes flash angrily.

"No," Hermione answered, politely, "The Dark Lord has requested that I stay to assist him with some policies and I have been promoted to Senior Economic and Arthimancy Advisor as well as the department's head."

"I see." Bellatrix responded, staring at her husband.

A thick tension grew between the four of them as Bellatrix eyed both Hermione and Tom slowly. Alphard broke the silence.

"Hermione's the brightest witch of our age, if you remember. If she was in our year, she would have given the Dark Lord a run for his money!" He chuckled.

Tom cut in, "Now that you've mentioned it, Hermione, I do believe that I have some policy issues to discuss with you for a second."

"Really, my Lord?" Bellatrix interrupted, "We're at a gala. The politics can wait."

"It'd really be just a second, love." Tom answered.

Tom left his wife and Hermione followed him into the manor and into his office. He locked the door behind them and warded the room.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing with Black?"

"He's my date, Tom." She stated, arching her brow. "Is there an issue?"

"Yes," He responded curtly. "You're mine. You're not supposed to be with anyone else."

Hermione's eyes widened incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"You're not supposed to be with anyone but me."

Hermione scoffed, "Unless you've fucking forgotten, _my Lord_ , you are married to someone else who isn't me so who I am with does not matter. You just called her love for fuck's sake."

"Hermione," Tom warned.

"Tom," She shot back.

"I'm serious. End it tonight or I will have to kill him. And besides, she's not _my_ love. You are."

Tom rearranged some papers on his desk as Hermione sputtered with indignation.

"You're fucking kidding right? You go off and marry _Bellatrix_ of all people and what, you want me to become a spinster because you don't like to see me with another person?"

He didn't answer. Hermione scoffed.

"I'm leaving, Tom. I'm going with my parents to the States to protect them. Call Theodore Nott. He is about as good as I am. He can replace me."

Her voice cracked in the end and Tom glanced up to see her eyes watering.

"Don't be rash. You know I only love you. You're the only one who matters to me." Tom said, softly. He stepped towards her with his hands up, placatingly.

"No!" She screamed, stepping backwards. "No! Stay the _fuck_ away from me, Riddle!"

She knew if he got his hands on her that he'd pluck her strings like a violin, showering her body with affection and pleasure, until she forgot why she was upset in the first place. She knew his seductive touch too well.

Hermione trembled with anger and tears streamed down her face. The room seemed to spark as her magic filled it and her hair grew wilder.

"No!" She said more resolutely. "Do you understand how much it hurts, Tom, to see you and _her_ all over each other in the society pages? Every _single fucking day_ there's a new article about the two of you and how in love you both are, what your future children may look like, or what gifts you've gotten her for the week. And to see you here with her tonight? You're married to another woman and you won't even let me have dinner dates with other men?"

"Hermione, her family has influence and I —"

"NO!" She snarled. "I don't want to hear it. I don't _fucking_ care why you're married to her — you can't keep interfering into my love life when you have A FUCKING WIFE! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE PULLED THIS BULLSHIT!"

"You just need to calm down."

Hermione's eyes flashed with fury at his words and her wand slipped from its holster positioned on her forearm into her hand. She uttered the only spell she knew that would convey her pain.

" _Crucio._ "

The spell hit the handsome man with full force and his knees buckled but he stayed upright. Hermione was impressed that the only sign he showed of being in pain was the clenching of his jaw. After what seemed like eternity, she let up the spell and glared at the man who was breathing heavily — as if he just ran a marathon. She was surprised that he hadn't pulled his own out in retaliation.

"That," She said coldly, "Is how it feels. Every single day, every minute, every second. You can't have it both ways, Riddle. You can't have me and her. I have too much pride to be a mistress no matter how much I love you."

Silence followed her statement as they stared each other down. Hermione angrily wiped the tears off of her face and took in a calming deep breath.

"You can't have it both ways," She whispered brokenly, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll be returning to the party."

Hermione spun on her foot and stormed past him. Just as she touched the doorknob, Tom spoke.

"I never realized, my love. I'm sorry. Just know that I only love you and whatever you see is only for the cameras. I don't love her. She's not you. She could never be you. You're the only person who's safe from me."

Hermione turned her head and she looked as if she was about to answer but she just sighed heavily before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Plot bunny got to me. Thank you to my lovely beta! Find her on FanFiction at Devlin085 and Tumblr at devdevlin. Enjoy and review! 3

.

.

.

The next day, Hermione's peaceful morning was interrupted when Madame Riddle stormed into her office as she was drinking her cup of tea.

"Good morning, Lady Bellatrix. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"You conniving wench!" Bellatrix snarled before slamming down a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione leaned forward and her eyes widened as she read the headline.

 _The Dark Lord finds comfort in his most-trusted advisor?_

Hermione snatched the copy of the Daily Prophet and hurriedly opened it to read.

" _. . . claimed to be the brightest witch of her age, Miss Granger told the Dark Lord to choose between her or his wife, Bellatrix Riddle neé Black, because she has too much pride to be a mistress. Does this mean that she has been his mistress before and no longer wants to be?_ "

Hermione scanned through the three page article and wondered how someone could have had such intimate details of the private conversation. She was thankful that it omitted the part where she lost her temper.

It wouldn't do anyone any good to have the Dark Lord perceived as weak by the public.

She took in a deep breath when she finished before schooling her features to look neutral. She glanced up.

"Lady Bellatrix, I don't think you should pay any mind to these gossip columns. Especially ones written by Rita Skeeter. She's a foul woman who creates fantasies," Hermione said cordially.

Bellatrix chuckled darkly. "Do you take me as a fool, Granger? Do you think I don't notice the way he looks at you?"

Hermione blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, my Lady. The Dark Lord and I have a strictly professional relationship," Hermione stated calmly. The other woman's magic flared wildly at Hermione's response and her rage filled the corners of the room.

"You lie!" Bellatrix hissed, "I watched the two of you throughout Hogwarts. He took you under his wing, _Mudblood_ , when you knocked that fool Rookwood out for calling you as such and ever since then, you have been like a leech who won't let go. I thought that his silly infatuation with you would have ended when he graduated and you had two years left but no, I think it grew even stronger with the distance. I thought that if I agreed to marry him and throw my family's influence behind his cause, he wouldn't look at you twice but he comes home and holes himself in his office without even giving me a glance!"

The tall woman shook with rage as she blamed Hermione for her failed marriage, all of which was true.

"I know of your history with the Dark Lord, you harlot!" Bellatrix roared, "do you think I was unaware of what happened the night before he and I were to be wed? How your legs spread like the FILTHY whore that you are and laid down with him? The hours the two of you spent ' _studying'_ in the library? Do you think I didn't notice the way he was looking at you last night? Or the way you looked at him? DO YOU THINK I AM STUPID? A FOOL?"

Hermione warily eyed the wand that had slipped into the woman's hand during her tirade. Bellatrix's magic felt unhinged and wild and Hermione felt her own swirl around herself defensively. She chose her next words carefully as she gripped her own wand tightly.

"Lady Bellatrix, whatever relationship I had with the Dark Lord prior to your marriage is now non-existent. I will be heading to the States within a week and Mister Nott will be replacing me. You do not need to worry about me interfering with your marriage in any capacity as I will be out of the country."

A cold laugh left Bellatrix's lips and she stared at Hermione with pure hatred.

"And that," Bellatrix spat, "is where you are wrong, Mudblood. The mere thought of you is enough to make him want to leave me. As long as you are alive, the Dark Lord wants you. If your family had the money and influence, he would have chosen you to be his wife. But your family doesn't and he chose me. He is _mine_. And I will make sure that you cannot take him from me."

The dark-haired witch raised her wand and Hermione raised hers in caution. She attempted to be diplomatic again.

"My Lady, please think through this clearly. If what you say is true, then my death will only serve to upset the Dark Lord. It will not help you gain his affections. It's best if I disappear. I can head to Australia or somewhere else. Somewhere he cannot find me."

Bellatrix tilted her head and smiled prettily at Hermione. She hummed in agreement, "yes, I do think it's best if you disappear, too. To somewhere else . . . where he will never find you _or_ join you."

A grey spell shot out of her wand and before Hermione could react, a shield emitted from her chest and blocked the Dark spell. The two witches stared at each other in shock before Bellatrix shook out of whatever musings she was in and began throwing spells at Hermione with ferocity. Each one was blocked by the strange shield and Hermione finally pulled herself of the trance, sending her own spells back.

Hermione's spells were more defensive than offensive. She had no desire to be tried for murdering the Dark Lady.

The telltale green of the Killing Curse sizzled by Hermione's ear before the door flew open. The two of them lowered their wands.

And there stood Tom Riddle, his eyes ablaze with fury, looking like a dark omen, the God of Death, himself. His magic was dark and filled the room, ready to spill blood. He quickly scanned Hermione's body before staring at Bellatrix.

"What," he asked crisply, "is going on here?"

Hermione glanced at Bellatrix before answering, "The Dark Lady was being courteous and assisting me with packing up my office, my lord."

She could feel the fear rolling off of the other witch in waves. Tom stepped into Hermione's office, closing the door behind him, before warding the room to silence it. He observed the destruction in the room caused by the duel and scoffed.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione, I can always tell when you're lying," he said softly while staring at Bellatrix.

"What, exactly, did you think you would accomplish today by visiting Miss Granger, _wife_?" His tone was soft and calm but his eyes shined with his anger.

Hermione rolled her shoulders and stood tall, standing firm by her answer, "like I said, my Lord, the Dark Lady had intended to help me."

He looked at her and sneered, "show her your Mark, Hermione."

Hermione's lips parted in shock and her face contorted in indignation.

"I will do no such thing, Tom!" She protested.

"I will do it myself if I have to."

Hermione's nose flared in frustration.

"I'll show mine if she shows hers," Hermione snapped. Tom looked at Bellatrix who huffed and pulled up her sleeve where the standard Dark Mark was tattooed. Hermione shuffled awkwardly before setting down her wand and reaching for the buttons on her robe.

She slowly undid the fine pearl fastenings until it revealed the Dark Mark emblazoned in between her breasts, the snake at the bottom writhing and wriggling. She made sure the cloth covered her breasts while avoiding eye contact with the married couple.

"That Mark, Bella, differs from yours in many ways. Hermione's has extra protections that prevents her from being harmed by spells."

Hermione began buttoning her robe when Tom stopped her. She stared in confusion as he reached out to touch his Mark and hissed as pleasure coursed through her body. She blinked rapidly.

"What was that?"

Tom continued without answering her. "The Mark also informs me when she is in danger and when she is hurt. Whenever she feels something that is out of the ordinary, I feel it as well. And so, _wife_ , an attack on Miss Granger is an attack on me, myself. So let me ask you again, _what did you intend to accomplish by visiting Miss Granger today?_ "

The woman stood rigidly and opened her mouth to speak when Hermione handed Tom the newspaper.

"She was asking me about the validity of this article."

Tom took the paper from Hermione and read it as she buttoned up her robes uninterrupted. She circled her desk and sat down.

"It's all lies, of course. We'll need to contact PR to deal with the mess. And I believe that Skeeter woman should be arrested for flagrant libel. I'll write a letter right now and it should be dealt with by the end of the working day."

Tom finished reading the paper and disintegrated it into ashes. He was angrier than he was before he read it and Hermione stood up in alarm.

He marched up to Bellatrix, who had been staring out the window silently, and spat, "you read this and thought what, Bella? What did you think you would do? _Kill_ her? Hm? Did you think I'd _love_ you if Hermione was out of the picture?"

He laughed cruelly at Bellatrix and sneered, before raising his wand. Hermione scrambled from behind her desk and stepped in between the couple, placing a placating hand on Tom's chest. Her magic wrapped around him, comfortingly, and he looked at her before taking a calming breath and lowering his wand. Hermione turned and faced Bellatrix.

"My Lady," Hermione began, "I think it may be best if you leave."

There was so much hatred in the look that Bellatrix gave her that if looks could kill, Hermione would be dead. The witch scowled before disapparating with a deafening crack.

"She should be thankful. You just granted her clemency."

Hermione scoffed, "I'm in no position to grant anyone with anything."

Tom stepped into Hermione's space and the smell of his cologne was overwhelming and invasive, making her want to lay her head on his chest and let him stroke her hair. He lifted her chin with his finger and turned her face, inspecting it.

She swatted it away before taking a step back.

"There was no need to humiliate either her or me like that, Tom."

"I thought you hated Bellatrix. Did you change your mind overnight?"

"She's still a fucking psychopath, not that either one of us have much room to talk, and I still hate her but she loves you, Tom. And the women who love you tend to end up being crazy, feeling insecure."

"I never made you feel that way," he stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Hermione snorted. "No, you didn't. You just ended up marrying someone else."

"I'm not going to apologize for that again, Hermione."

"Are you going to apologize for making me bare my chest to your wife to show her that you care for me more than her? Because that was humiliating."

"No."

"You're insufferable, Tom."

"She needed to know that you're mine."

" _I'm not yours_!" Hermione gritted out, "Morgana, Tom! You're married. That's a conscious choice that you have made three months ago."

Tom walked toward Hermione like a prey as she took steps back until she was caged between him and her desk. His fingers brushed over the silk cloth that covered her Mark. He leaned down to her ear.

"My love, this Mark right here makes you mine. You've always been mine. You know that. That's why you left without Black last night."

"I hate you." Hermione whispered, angrily. Tom smirked at her, before capturing her lips with his own.

Hermione moaned as she let herself get lost in the kiss before her eyes snapped open and she shoved Tom hard.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Tom?"

"I've missed you. Her kisses are too wet and she moans like a prostitute when we —"

A loud smack reverberated throughout the room as Hermione slapped him. Unshed tears filled Hermione's eyes.

"You are needlessly cruel, Tom. Don't manipulate me like that. Don't treat me like I'm nothing less than your equal. I love you and you know this, but I won't stand for this disrespect."

"You've become rather abusive, haven't you?"

Hermione glared in response and Tom sighed before taking a seat on her couch. He leaned forward and laid his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"No, you're not."

Tom looked up and beckoned for her to sit beside him but she refused to budge. He sighed again.

"I _am_ sorry, Hermione. I never realized how difficult this would be. For you, for me, for her. I never wanted to hurt you; I could never hurt you. Not intentionally at least."

Tom got up and walked towards her. She stood rigidly with her arms crossed against her chest as he stood in front of her. He reached out but stopped at the glare she gave him.

"I love you, Hermione, truly. You're the only one who is safe from me."

"And so you said last night. But it does not change the fact that you have vowed to love another for the rest of your life."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't vow anything to her. We did a more modern marriage."

"Tom . . ."

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against her desk.

"I was going to kill her within a year of our marriage and then marry you."

Hermione snorted. "Do you think I would want to marry you?"

"Don't you love me?"

"I do, but it's not that simple. You didn't even let me know that you were marrying her! I didn't even know about the engagement. You gave me this Mark because you said _I_ would be your Lady and that I should not be treated like any other Death Eater. The _very_ next day, you marry her and the press starts printing out love stories about you two. I learned about your marriage through the Daily Prophet, the fucking Daily Prophet, as if I was just some stranger and not your whatever the fuck we were," she spluttered, "and then, when I tried to move on, you kill whichever wizard tries to court me. No explanation about what happens to us. You come into work and don't answer any of my questions about why you're fucking married to Bellatrix Black and tell me that our relationship is strictly professional."

Hermione took a pause and breathed in, "I knew absolutely nothing about this marriage and I've been trying to move on and you think you can just what, Tom? What?"

He stared at her with his stormy gaze and she let her arms fall down. He stepped closer and pulled her against his chest, burying his face into her hair and inhaling.

"I made a mistake, 'Mione. I made a fucking mistake. I had it all figured out but I didn't take into account how jealous I'd be or how fucking insane Bella is. I didn't think you'd be so hurt either. You've always been logic over emotion."

"I didn't receive any explanations as to what was going on. You didn't tell me anything. And I'm not a machine."

"The article has made this more difficult. If she dies…"

Hermione leaned off his chest and rolled her eyes. "This is why you discuss things with me. Gods."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you."

"What do you want me to do, 'Mione?"

"Don't fucking make plans without me in the future. You're terrible at reading people if you're not breaking their minds and you think your charisma and power can save your ass in every situation but it can't."

"Yes, my love. Anything else?"

"Not for now, but I'll be thinking of ways for you to make up what I felt the past few months."


End file.
